


we were sittin' up there on your momma's roof

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Love Thy Goalie [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Brief Quarantine Mention, Ema Mattews is Done, Feelings, First Kiss, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Quarantinemates, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: A hand came over, tilting Freddie’s face to look at Auston. Freddie’s heart jumped when he noticed the soft, fond, expression on Auston’s face. Auston stroked his thumb along Freddie’s cheek, humming contently. The tension inside Freddie melted away instantly; his heart rate increased to match the speed of the butterflies in his stomach.Auston paused; Freddie noticed the cogs turning in his head. Freddie’s face began to heat up under the scrutiny of Auston’s gaze although the gaze was soft and fond. A soft smile broke out across Auston’s face after a moment.Bringing his other hand up to brush his thumb across Freddie’s other cheek, Auston rested his forehead against Freddie’s. Freddie felt his entire body simultaneously relax and stiffen; he wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or nervous that this appeared to finally be happening.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Series: Love Thy Goalie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632541
Kudos: 24





	we were sittin' up there on your momma's roof

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Instagram post. Someone in a Discord server I'm in recommended I do some freewriting to keep myself occupied. This is the result of seeing the Instagram post and that freewriting session. The freewriting was broken up into two segments, though, because I had to stop for supper in the middle. All in all, it took about 2.5 hours to write this from start to finish. I hope it turned out alright! It was beta'd using basic Grammarly.
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. I mean no harm in writing this. It was only a fun writing experiment because I don't normally do freewriting. Writing about the Instagram post was just the only thing I could think of to write about.
> 
> Title from "Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not" by Thompson Square

Auston was standing on the patio, tossing a football in the air and catching it as it swirled down. All around him, the landscape was darkening in the ever setting sun. The mountains and cacti were casting shadows in the twilight across the budding Bermuda grass in their wake.

Freddie was sitting on a patio chair close to the door, the beer he had been drinking forgotten on the patio table. His focus was, instead, on Auston. Freddie had been watching Auston intently toss the football into the air and catch it for the better part of fifteen minutes, eyes transfixed on Auston’s chest every time the football came spiralling down; the way Auston’s pecs protruded was mesmerizing. Despite Freddie’s near-constant gaze, Auston hadn’t seemed to notice that Freddie was staring.

After a moment, Auston leaned against the stone railing of the patio, gripping the football loosely in both of his hands. Freddie swallowed and grabbed Auston’s phone; it unlocked easily, Auston having set up Freddie’s face on the Face ID ages ago.

Clicking on the button for the camera, Freddie pointed it at Auston. He fiddled with the settings a little; he wanted this picture to be perfect. When he was happy with the image the phone was displaying to him, he snapped the picture. The flash flickered, startling Freddie a little. Auston, however, didn’t seem to notice; the only move he made was to look toward the sunset over the mountain.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Freddie switched from the camera app to the Instagram app. He glanced at Auston before posting the picture with a caption that he knew would make it sound like Auston himself posted it. For added effect, he added _‘#quarantine’_ ; he knew that would garner the picture some more attention.

Freddie placed the phone back onto the table right as Auston turned to look at him. The smile on Auston’s face was illuminated softly by the remaining light of the night. Feeling his heart sputter, Freddie smiled awkwardly and raised a hand in salute. When Auston tilted his head, raising an eyebrow and changing his smile to a questioning grin, Freddie faltered.

Standing, Freddie nearly tripped over his feet as he took the first step toward Auston. Auston started laughing, dropping the football over the side of the patio in the process. He glanced in the direction that it had fallen but quickly looked back at Freddie. Freddie felt his face and ear-tips flare with an awkward heat as he sat on the railing beside Auston. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly as Auston continued to laugh.

“S-so-sorry,” Auston wheezed, clutching his stomach. He sat there for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths. He brought his hand up, placing it on Freddie’s shoulder, turning to look at Freddie. “I shouldn’t’ve laughed. Quarantine just has me amused by the stupidest things.”

“It’s fine,” Freddie mumbled, avoiding Auston’s eyes.

A hand came over, tilting Freddie’s face to look at Auston. Freddie’s heart jumped when he noticed the soft, fond, expression on Auston’s face. Auston stroked his thumb along Freddie’s cheek, humming contently. The tension inside Freddie melted away instantly; his heart rate increased to match the speed of the butterflies in his stomach.

Auston paused; Freddie noticed the cogs turning in his head. Freddie’s face began to heat up under the scrutiny of Auston’s gaze although the gaze was soft and fond. A soft smile broke out across Auston’s face after a moment.

Bringing his other hand up to brush his thumb across Freddie’s other cheek, Auston rested his forehead against Freddie’s. Freddie felt his entire body simultaneously relax and stiffen; he wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or nervous that _this_ appeared to finally be happening.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Auston asked, his words completely soft and loving.

Blinking, Freddie let out a soft breath. He felt Auston shiver when the breath collided with his lips. Freddie brought his hands up, grabbing Auston’s wrists. He rubbed them gently, revelling when he felt Auston shiver again.

“I wasn’t sure you felt the same,” Freddie responded, closing his eyes and blowing out another soft breath.

Auston chuckled, his breath dusting across Freddie’s face. He leaned back, taking his hands off Freddie’s face in the process. Auston motioned his hands from Freddie’s head to his toes. “Look at you; you’re a Big Red Unit. You also have a kick-ass personality. How could I not feel the same?”

Freddie felt his entire face and ear-tips burn as he ducked his head. Freddie mumbled something, rubbing the back of his neck. When he chanced a look at Auston, he noticed that Auston had a smattering of redness across his cheeks and bridge of his nose.

“You... you heard me?” Freddie said, displaying a small smile despite the nerves he felt.

Nodding, Auston grabbed Freddie’s hand. He intertwined their fingers, placing them on the cool stone of the railing. Freddie brought his free hand up, brushing a few stray hairs from Auston’s face. Auston leaned into the touch, humming softly when Freddie brushed his finger directly against Auston’s forehead.

The two stared at each other for a moment, basking in the glory of each other and whatever sunlight remained. As the sun was almost completely gone, a ray of light cast across Auston’s face, illuminating it in a way that made Freddie’s gut swoop. Deciding now was the perfect opportunity, Freddie leaned in.

When their lips met, Freddie paused; there was still a part of him that thought this could be a joke. That was dashed the minute he felt Auston’s free hand snake around his neck, pulling him in forcefully. Their lips met awkwardly because of the sudden lurching motion, teeth clanking together. Freddie pulled back a little, wanting to get a better angle. Auston huffed, dragging Freddie back to where he had been. Relenting, Freddie continued to kiss Auston from the tooth-clanking angle. Their teeth continued to clank, lips getting caught in the middle. Freddie pulled back again, once again wanting a different angle; Auston allowed it this time, loosening the grip on Freddie’s neck.

Freddie shifted on the railing, making sure to continue holding Auston’s hand; it felt too nice to stop. Auston hummed softly and smiled into the kiss when he felt the angle of Freddie’s lips change. Freddie took that as his chance to slip his tongue along the line of Auston’s bottom lip. Auston moaned something _filthy_ at that. Freddie withdrew his tongue, grinning.

Bringing his free hand along Auston’s bare chest, he traced it under Auston’s pecs. Auston moaned, biting down on Freddie’s lip. Freddie moaned in turn, bringing his hand down to trace the outline of Auston’s abs.

“Uh, boys...?”

Freddie and Auston pulled apart fast enough that Freddie would consider it a miracle that neither of them fell over the edge of the patio.

When they turned to look at whoever had caught them, Auston’s mother was standing there. She was holding a couple of ice cream sundaes and wearing a delighted smile on her face. She placed the sundaes on the table, walking over to sit on the railing beside Auston.

Ema ran a hand down his back before leaning over and hugging him. Despite the awkward angle, Auston hugged her back. Freddie smiled softly, a soft pang hitting his heart that he couldn’t be with his mother right now.

When Ema was done hugging Auston, she walked to sit beside Freddie. She ran a hand down his back in the same way she had done with Auston; she hugged him too. Freddie melted into the touch. Even if Ema wasn’t his mother, it felt nice to get the hug of someone’s mother.

As soon as the hug was over, Ema stood in between Freddie and Auston. She grabbed Freddie’s hand in one hand and Auston’s in the other. She gently rubbed the back of both of them.

“I want you two to know,” Ema paused, face soft, “that I’m happy for you.” She looked at Auston. “But it took you long enough.” She swatted the back of Auston’s head. “You’ve complained to me about how much you wanted Freddie since your rookie season.”

“Ma!” Auston squeaked, decidedly _not_ looking at Freddie.

Freddie felt his entire body electrify as he cast his glance from Ema to Auston. Ema noticed the look on Freddie’s face and swatted the back of his head. Freddie sunk, knowing he had been read like a book.

“Maybe you are perfect for my son,” Ema pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a soft chuckle. “You’re just as much of a moron.”

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Freddie glanced at Auston and gave a sympathetic smile; Auston gave one in return. Ema looked at them, sighed, and sat in between them.

“There’s condoms and lube in the bathroom cabinet.” Ema squeezed each of their knees, smiling cheerfully before disappearing back into the house.

Freddie had choked on his saliva the minute Ema had said that and was still gasping for air. Auston reached over and thwacked Freddie’s back a couple of times to help him regain composure. Once Freddie was solidly able to breathe again, he looked at Auston, embarrassment clear on his face.

“She’s like that with everyone I bring home,” Auston said, not giving Freddie a chance to speak.

Nodding awkwardly, Freddie decided the ice cream sundae Ema brought out for him would be a good distraction. He motioned toward them; Auston seemed to get what Freddie meant because he followed Freddie toward the table.

When the two were seated and eating the sundaes, Freddie watched the last of the sunlight escape behind the mountains. Auston noticed Freddie staring at something and followed his gaze. He smiled when he noticed Freddie looking at the mountain range.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Auston smiled, scooping some ice cream into his mouth.

“Ikke så smuk som dig,” Freddie mumbled around a mouthful of ice cream.

Auston sputtered, spraying some of his ice cream on Freddie. Freddie wiped it off, looking at Auston with concern.

”Are you alright?”

Auston gave a thumbs up, inhaling sharply. ”I won’t be if you keep flirting like that.”

Freddie flushed, choosing to scoop ice cream into his mouth instead of responding. Auston rolled his eyes, going back to eating his ice cream.

The two ate in comfortable silence for a little while, letting the darkness encase them. When Freddie heard something clank against the table, he jumped. Looking over, he barely made out the shape of Auston on the other chair and his sundae dish on the table.

“I’m heading into bed,” he paused. “Would you like to join me?”

Flushing, Freddie nodded. Auston reached over and grabbed Freddie’s hand. Freddie placed his sundae dish on the table, allowing Auston to drag him toward the house. Once inside, the two had to walk by the bathroom to get to Auston’s room. Freezing in front of the bathroom door, Freddie’s arm almost got ripped from its socket because Auston had kept walking.

“Freddie,” Auston said, turning around, “Is everything okay?”

The only answer Freddie gave was a nod toward the bathroom. Auston blushed, nodding profusely. Freddie smiled sheepishly, slipping into the bathroom. He went into the cupboard, grabbed what he needed and went out to meet Auston. Auston smiled when he saw what Freddie was holding.

“Tonight is going to be awesome!” Auston grabbed Freddie’s hand, speeding him down the hall to the bedroom.

“You have no idea, Matts,” Freddie chuckled, voice husky. “No idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ikke så smuk som dig - Not as beautiful as you
> 
> Tumblr: [bluebarriemuzzins](https://bluebarriemuzzins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
